


on the phone last night

by turkeysandwich



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Grindr, M/M, Please Read Author's Note At Beginning, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich
Summary: In the near future, popular gay hookup app Grindr has introduced a new feature that Taeyong caves and takes advantage of.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 303





	on the phone last night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who's back? After a, like, five month hiatus I'm back with another story that I'm 98% sure that I'm going to turn into a small series to compensate for my sudden disappearance. 
> 
> **MAJOR WARNING** for the fact that Taeyong has a vagina in this story. If that's something that you're either not interested in or something that might upset you, please click off of this and don't read any further. He is never referred to by female pronouns, nicknames or anything along that line but again, if you know that this is something that may trigger or upset you or if you're simply not into stuff like this, **PLEASE DON'T READ**!
> 
> If I have anyone who's familiar with Black Mirror here, this is loosely based off of the S5 episode, "Striking Vipers". Not my favorite episode, but it was decent inspiration. 
> 
> I literally wrote this at 3AM over the span of an hour and a half to distract myself from how anxious and overall upset I've been for the past couple of days. It didn't work but I figured that I'd still share it with you all and at least try to get back into writing again, especially since my semester is basically done and over with.
> 
> Title from Joji's XNXX.

“Oh, shit. Hey, what’s up?”

Taeyong couldn’t believe he was doing this shit. He really couldn’t.

Grindr had introduced a new feature. Having been around since the year 2009, Taeyong wasn’t surprised that it was constantly changing and updating. However, in his year and a half of using the app on and off again, he had never once expected them to do something like  _ this.  _

There was a feature. Taeyong didn’t know how they did it. Something about putting the human consciousness in a space where it could still interact with other people without the host actually being present. There was some specific science behind it but as an English major, Taeyong stayed as far away from shit like that as humanly possible. Either way, he could still admit that it was kind of cool. Society fucking sucked but the way that it was advancing was impressive.

He wasn’t gonna do it. Taeyong liked dick and getting fucked as much as the next guy but liked both being physically a bit more. It felt so weird and somewhat detached to do it through what was essentially a video game. Sure, with how busy school had gotten for him, the last thing he had time for was to go out and get laid and the lack of sexual interaction that he’s had within the past month and a half was starting to seriously fuck with his mood and patience as a whole but still. There had to be a moral line, right?

Well, a week after thinking that, Taeyong officially decided to cross that line. There had been so many reviews and articles and threads on Twitter about how amazing and lifelike this feature was, how it was practically better than real sex because it didn’t involve the dangers of meeting up with complete strangers or the awkwardness of having to linger around after a bad hookup. He was fucking horny. Painfully so. Plus, his roommate, Dongyoung, was out of town that whole weekend. He had the whole apartment to himself. 

So, here he was, standing in what was essentially an upscale hotel room, across from some guy who he had been randomly matched with. He hadn’t really been a fan of that feature. What if he got paired with someone who he wasn’t attracted to? Sure, it was still typical Grindr and he could decline said person if he wasn’t interested but it felt kind of mean to have to do that right in their face. However, this guy wasn’t bad. Actually, he was more than not bad. He was tall, with a maroon hoodie that read ‘UC BEARS’ on the front in bold letters and a pair of basketball shorts. His skin was warm and looked soft from where Taeyong was standing and his hair was long and a honey-blonde color with his roots showing through nearest his scalp, pulled back into a ponytail with a couple of pieces having snuck out. 

Taeyong wasn’t really a fan of the guy’s attire but then again, his outfit wasn’t much better. He had on an old cardigan that belonged to Dongyoung and sweatpants. He wasn’t really sure what he had thought, but really hadn’t expected to be transported here in the exact same outfit he had on in the real world. It was a bit embarrassing, to say the least. 

“Oh,” the man said a bit awkwardly, lifting up a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “Shit.”

“What?” Taeyong asked, laughing a bit nervously. Was there something wrong? Jesus, was this guy going to reject him? He knew that a stranger’s opinion of him shouldn’t have mattered but it did and would definitely hurt his feelings. 

“No, it’s nothing, it’s just,” the man stopped to clear his throat a little, returning Taeyong’s laugh, sounding just as nervous as him. “You’re, like, really pretty.”

“Oh,” Taeyong breathed out, blushing a little. “Thank you. You’re, uh. You’re pretty, too.” He hesitated a moment, deciding to pull back from that. “Or, I mean, hot. You’re hot. Like, really fucking hot, actually.”

“Yeah,” the guy said and Taeyong nodded, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth to gnaw at it. If everything went well they would be in a pretty intimate position soon so Taeyong figured that there wasn’t really any need to be coy about his feelings. “What’s your name?”

“Taeyong,” Taeyong introduced. “You?”

“Johnny,” the man —Johnny—responded.

“Johnny?” Taeyong repeated with a small laugh. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he simply hadn’t expected for this guy’s name to be Johnny. 

Fortunately, it seemed like Johnny hadn’t taken it negatively. He chuckled and pulled his hands out from where they had been buried in the pockets of his shorts since Taeyong had first turned around to see him. “What’s up?” Johnny asked, grinning. “I don’t look like a Johnny?”

“Can’t say you do,” Taeyong admitted. He paused a moment before making a small face. “Do I look like a Taeyong?”

“Not really,” Johnny told him. “I mean, I’ve got a cousin called Taeyong and he’s thirty-seven with four ex-wives, so.”

That made Taeyong laugh even louder than before. This was going good. He actually liked this guy. They probably shouldn’t have been bantering like this, probably should’ve just been diving right into what this whole feature was really about but Taeyong appreciated it. It would have been nerve-wracking for him to go into something like this right away. 

There was a small pause between the two of them. Despite what Taeyong had been thinking before, he  _ was  _ pretty fucking horny. Plus, this guy was charming and was handsome which was basically a deadline combination for him. He just wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

“This your first time?” Johnny questioned, breaking the silence. Taeyong hesitated a moment, wondering if he should be truthful. Ultimately, he decided that telling the truth would be the best option. He nodded and Johnny hummed. “Hm. Well, that’s cute.”

That made Taeyong’s stomach do this weird twisty thing. It wasn’t anything negative, but hearing Johnny refer to him and his lack of experience did something for him. He wasn’t sure what, just knew that he liked it. 

“I’ll, uh,” Taeyong started, his heartbeat speeding up a little in his chest, “probably need a little bit of help.”

“Really?” Johnny said and Taeyong nodded once again. “Well, I can’t help you from all the way over there, can I?”

Right. Of course he couldn’t. Taeyong waited a second before crossing the room to stand in front of Johnny. He had noticed how tall Johnny was when they were far apart but being right in front of him, the difference was undeniable. Johnny practically towered over him. Taeyong had always been a smaller guy but Johnny was fucking  _ massive.  _ He liked it. 

He wasn’t expecting it when Johnny reached down and took hold of his chin, coercing him to look up at him. Taeyong did obediently. He honestly felt like his heart could beat straight out of his chest right there and then. 

“You’re fucking adorable,” Johnny muttered, his voice dropping an octave lower as he traced his thumb over Taeyong’s plush lips. Taeyong didn’t think twice before taking the digit into his mouth, sucking on it softly. “Anything you’re not okay with, babe?”

Taeyong thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “Don’t hit me too hard,” he said, voice slightly muffled with Johnny’s thumb still in his mouth. “And no feet stuff. ‘s weird.”

Johnny chuckled at that, nodding. “True,” he agreed before pulling his thumb out from between Taeyong’s lips.

Taeyong only had a second to be upset with the fact that he had nothing to occupy his mouth before Johnny was leaning down to pull him into a kiss. He immediately melted into it, grateful for the contact. For something that wasn’t real, it sure fucking felt like it. He could feel Johnny’s soft lips against his, pecking at his mouth gently before his tongue came out to coerce Taeyong’s lips to part which he did without hesitation.

Johnny was an amazing fucking kisser. He didn’t know if it was the feature making everything feel a thousand times better like all those reviews had claimed but the way this guy was kissing him felt like magic. He had always been pretty sloppy at the deed but Johnny compensated for what he lacked, pushing his hands around Taeyong’s slim waist and underneath his cardigan as he licked into his mouth. 

Taeyong had his arms around Johnny’s neck, his breath continuously hitching as Johnny pulled back to nip softly and teasingly at the corner of his mouth before continuing to kiss him, leaving the other absolutely aching for more. Whether it was because Johnny was fucking excellent at what he was doing or because Taeyong hadn’t been laid in awhile Taeyong didn’t know but he did know that it didn’t take long for him to start to feel the effects of it all, starting to squirm a little with the wetness that was slowly beginning to overtake his panties.

He isn’t expecting for Johnny to pull back a moment before slipping both hands underneath the backs of his thighs and lifting him up with a low grunt. Taeyong squeaked loudly, his grip around Johnny’s neck going tight, tight enough to the point where it had Johnny laughing before he went back in for another kiss.

“Don’t worry,” Johnny reassured him into his mouth. “I’m not gonna drop you.”

That was really fucking hot. Like,  _ insanely  _ hot. Taeyong had never had a guy pick him up before which seemed a bit hard to believe with how impossibly light he was but  _ actually  _ having it happen and so effortlessly too had his face burning. How had he matched with someone so perfect on his first fucking try?

Johnny walked the both of them over to the bed in the middle of the room, stopping at the end of it for a split second before dropping Taeyong down onto the mattress. Taeyong gasped at the collision, bouncing a bit with the impact. However, he wasn’t really worried about how hard Johnny had dropped him. He almost immediately sat up and pushed his hands underneath Johnny’s hoodie, urging him to pull it up and over his head. Johnny did so without hesitation. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Taeyong breathed at the sight of Johnny’s bare chest. Johnny laughed at that before leaning in to kiss Taeyong again. 

Taeyong let him get him out of his sweatpants, hearing the soft thud of the article of clothing landing on the ground where Johnny had thrown them. He shivered a little bit, not expecting the room to be as chilly as it was but couldn’t focus on it for too long, distracted by the feeling of Johnny’s hands rubbing over both of his thighs as he pulled away from the kiss to begin sucking bruises into the column of his neck. 

“I’m, like, soaked,” Taeyong mumbled, giggling a bit when Johnny pulled up to look at him, raising an eyebrow in response.

“Yeah?” Johnny questioned and Taeyong hummed, reaching down to grab hold of Johnny’s wrist and direct him to his crotch. Johnny finished the rest of the journey, pressing the tips of his fingers against Taeyong’s cunt through the thin fabric of his panties.

Taeyong’s breath hitched loudly at that, electricity shooting through his body with the simple touch. It couldn’t have been legal how good that felt. He watched as Johnny pulled up a little to hook his fingers underneath the waistband of his panties, lifting his hips up a little to allow Johnny to pull them off of him and toss them across the room along with his old sweatpants. 

“God, you’re fucking pretty,” Johnny muttered quietly, pushing Taeyong’s legs up to where his knees were bent, exposing himself.

“Yeah?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded in response.

“You’re so fucking wet and I haven’t even touched you yet,” Johnny continued, hesitating a moment before pushing two of his fingers through the slick mess of Taeyong’s cunt, causing Taeyong to whine noisily in response to the simple touch. “Shouldn’t you be embarrassed?”

“Mm,” Taeyong hummed. “Maybe.”

“When’s the last time someone’s ate you out?” Johnny asked and Taeyong had to stop to think about it a moment. He hadn’t been sexually active for over a month but hadn’t had his pussy ate for even longer. The last guy who had done it had been some guy from his Latin II class and Taeyong wasn’t even sure if that counted seeing that he had stopped him about halfway through because of how bad the guy was at it, lapping at his cunt like a fucking dog. 

“A while,” Taeyong admitted quietly. “Come on.”

He gasped when Johnny brought his hand down on his pussy, his entire body jolting with the feeling of Johnny smacking him. “Don’t be fucking impatient,” Johnny chastised darkly and honestly, Taeyong didn’t know how long it would take for him to come if Johnny was going to keep up like this.

Despite saying this, Johnny didn’t waste any time before moving down onto his knees in front of Taeyong and leaning forward to drag his tongue over the length of Taeyong’s pussy, gathering up all the slick that had collected there. The simply motion was enough to have Taeyong’s hand shooting down to grip at Johnny’s hair, pulling a good chunk of it out of the ponytail Johnny had secured it in. 

“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong breathed out as Johnny pushed his tongue slightly into his hole, his entire body tingling with how good it felt. They really were right about everything feeling so much more intense. Johnny had barely done anything to him and he felt like he could fucking pass out. 

It also didn’t help with the way that Johnny was looking up at him in between his legs as he wrapped his lips around his hardened clit, his eyes dark and dangerous. Taeyong was still in complete awe as to how fucking  _ amazing  _ Johnny was. He wanted to marry him at this point. Johnny went to spread the lips of his cunt, pulling away from his clit to lick over the length of his pussy before pressing his tongue inside again, moaning softly at the taste of him. 

Taeyong tried to roll his hips down against Johnny’s skillful tongue but Johnny was stopping him, smacking Taeyong’s hipbone hard to enough to the point where it stung before pressing a firm hand against it, preventing him from moving. The feeling only made Taeyong leak more onto Johnny’s tongue, whimpering needily above him. 

He had to clamp a hand over his mouth in sheer embarrassment at the noise that escaped him, stuttered and bitchy as Johnny used the hand that wasn’t holding him down to begin playing with it clit, rubbing it in hard, purposeful circles that had Taeyong’s thighs shaking. 

“You’re so fucking good at this,” Taeyong whined out behind his hand. “Use—oh,  _ fuck _ —U-Use your fingers.”

He halfway expected for Johnny to chastise him for speaking out of them—which would’ve been welcomed, honestly, as Johnny’s dominance over him was fucking  _ hot _ —but the other only hummed before pulling back entirely, sliding two of his fingers through the mess of slick and spit covering Taeyong’s pussy to get them wet and pushing them into Taeyong’s tight hole. 

“This good enough for you?” Johnny asked as he started to fuck Taeyong with his fingers, curling them upwards. 

“So good,” Taeyong told him, his back arching a bit against the bed as Johnny leaned back down to pull his clit back into his mouth, humming around it before flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. 

“Fuckin’ slut,” Johnny muttered to himself before pausing, looking up to try and clock Taeyong’s reaction. “Shit, are you—?”

Taeyong interrupted him before he could finished his sentence. “Yes, I’m good. That’s so fucking hot, fuck.”

Johnny chuckled darkly at that, shaking his head. “Should’ve known someone like you would be into that,” he said.

Taeyong opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the feeling of Johnny’s fingers pressing directly against his G-spot, his entire body jerking the sensation. He went to pull away, overwhelmed with how good it all felt but Johnny was quick to stop him, the hand he had on his hips becoming even heavier.

“Johnny, I’ll come if—if you keep doing that,” Taeyong whined out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Johnny sucked his clit back into his mouth again.

Despite this, Johnny only continued his administrations. In fact, he only increased the pace of his fingers, the sound of Taeyong’s pussy squelching with how wet it was so loud in the otherwise silent room aside from Taeyong’s reedy moaning. In no time, Taeyong’s thighs were clamping down around Johnny’s head and he was letting out one last mewl before he was coming around Johnny’s fingers with a series of noisy, high-pitched moans. Johnny only continued to fuck him through his orgasm, letting out a sharp breath when Taeyong squirted out come around his fingers. 

“Shit,” Johnny said as Taeyong came down from his orgasm, his chest heaving, face absolutely burning. He hadn’t come that hard in so long. “You can squirt?”

“Sometimes,” Taeyong breathed out. “Only when it’s really good.”

“It’s really good, huh?” Johnny asked, grinning a bit cockily.

“Fuck yes,” Taeyong responded without hesitating, whining a little when Johnny pulled his fingers out of his cunt, wiping his slick off onto his bare thigh. It was kind of hot how Johnny had so absentmindedly used him like he was nothing more than an old dishrag.

“Come here,” Johnny muttered as he leaned in for another kiss, Taeyong meeting him halfway to connect their lips together. 

It was probably so fucking disgusting to be licking into Johnny’s mouth so desperately when he had just been eating his pussy like it would be his last meal but Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to care. He could taste his own musk mixed in with Johnny’s spit and it honestly was so gross that it was hot. He could feel his pussy pulsing, both from the aftershocks of his recent orgasm and the way more slick was starting to drip out at the thought of Johnny shoving his cock in him.

“Hurry up,” Taeyong demanded into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny made a noise of discontent, not hesitating a moment before bringing his hand down against the side of Taeyong’s bare ass. Taeyong gasped loudly, still so fucking sensitive. 

“Don’t rush me,” Johnny told him before pulling back from the kiss. Taeyong watched as he hurried out of his shorts, maneuvering them off from around his waist before stepping out of them completely. Taeyong could see the bulge of his cock through his boxers and couldn’t help the way his heartbeat picked up again at the sight of it. He felt like a horny fucking teenager. 

“Holy fucking  _ shit,”  _ Taeyong breathed out with a small laugh as Johnny stripped himself of his boxers, blinking down at the other’s hard cock. It honestly had to be the biggest Taeyong had seen outside of porn, hard and thick and pink at the tip, curved upright towards Johnny’s navel. “What are you, a fucking alien?”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” Johnny responded, smiling. 

“You should,” was the only thing Taeyong was able to get out before Johnny was pushing him back down against the bed and flipping him over onto his stomach roughly. He pulled him up onto his hands and knees and folded his own hand over Taeyong’s mouth.

“Spit,” Johnny told him and Taeyong did so without hesitating, letting Johnny smear some of his own spit over his cheek before pulling away completely. He could hear the way Johnny’s breath hitched at the feeling of his own hand around his cock, undoubtedly slicking himself up.

Taeyong isn’t expecting it when the tip of Johnny’s cock was suddenly breaching his hole. The stretch was as painful as he had expected it and Taeyong couldn’t help but press his face into the mattress, straining through how uncomfortable it felt to have something this big inside of him. It wasn’t bad, but definitely was extremely intense. Fuck. 

Johnny gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside of him which honestly didn’t take too long. Taeyong didn’t know if it was another hidden feature to make things a bit more euphoric but didn’t have much time to think about it, fucking his hips back against Johnny’s cock to signal that he was ready. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Johnny told him, beginning to thrust shallowly. “You’re so tight, shit.”

It probably was a bit reckless the way Johnny went hard from the start, fucking into Taeyong so roughly that Taeyong could barely catch his breath, struggling to keep himself upright in his current position. With that being said, Taeyong definitely couldn’t complain. He could feel every inch of Johnny’s cock inside of him, stretching him out unforgivingly, the head of his dick catching inside of him every so often. 

He wondered how Johnny looked behind him, taking him hard and fast, grunting every so often. His cunt tightened up a little around Johnny’s cock at the thought of it, whimpering pathetically. 

“Fucking whore,” Johnny growled from behind him, the insult sending electricity throughout Taeyong’s body. “Letting a stranger fuck your pussy. I bet you lied about this being your first time doing this, didn’t you?”

“N-No,” Taeyong gasped out, his breath catching with each thrust that Johnny delivered. “I—I didn’t, I promise.”

“You didn’t?” Johnny asked and Taeyong whined out an embarrassing little ‘no’, miserable and stretched out. “Well, after me, I doubt you’ll be able to find anyone better, huh?”

Honestly, probably not. Taeyong hadn’t been expecting to find someone so perfect so soon. With the way that Johnny was speaking to him, how he had eaten him out with so much finesse, the way he was currently fucking him into the mattress, so thick that Taeyong could practically feel the head of Johnny’s cock pressing into his  _ stomach,  _ he also doubted that he would be able to find someone better than this. God, he had fucking tears welling up in his eyes with how good it felt. 

“No,” Taeyong mewled, hiccuping loudly when Johnny brought a hand down on his ass, the sound echoing throughout the room. He wasn’t expecting it when Johnny reached a hand forward and grabbed a thick chunk of his hair, tugging his head back. 

“Speak up when I’m talking to you,” Johnny demanded darkly, his hips still snapping into him. 

_ “N-No,”  _ Taeyong said a bit louder, gasping with each and every thrust that Johnny delivered, his voice coming out a bit strained with how 

Johnny had his neck bent.

“Such a good little bitch,” Johnny muttered to himself, letting go of Taeyong’s hair and shoving him back into the mattress, somehow managing to fuck into him even harder than before. 

Taeyong honestly felt like he couldn’t breathe at this point. All he could do was moan pathetically into the mattress, drool slipping out of his mouth with how hard Johnny was fucking him. His clit was pulsing, cunt clamping down hard with each thrust that Johnny gave him. It hadn’t even been all that long but he felt like he could come again, his entire body practically shaking with how good everything felt. 

“You gonna come?” Johnny grunted and Taeyong nodded, letting out a small noise in response. With that, Johnny was pulling out and flipping Taeyong over onto his back. 

The breath was knocked straight out of Taeyong’s chest, both with the way that Johnny pushed back into him without hesitation and with how fucking amazing Johnny looked above him, his hair somewhat stuck to his forehead with the sweat that had gathered there, face all red, his eyes impossibly dark. He could come at the mere sight of him. 

He couldn’t focus on Johnny’s face long as Johnny began to fuck into him again, pushing a hand against Taeyong’s chest to lift up the fabric of his cardigan, exposing his chest. Taeyong’s entire body jolted at the feeling of Johnny’s fingers rubbing and twisting at his nipples, teasing them as he fucked him hard. 

“Johnny, I—I’m gonna, I’m so c-close,” Taeyong only barely got out. 

“Me too,” Johnny admitted breathlessly. “You gonna let me come on your pretty little face? Get it all dirty?”

And, God, yes, did Taeyong want that. He wanted that more than anything in the world at the particular moment. He nodded frantically, whining loudly as Johnny pulled at his nipple again. 

It didn’t take long before he was coming again, clamping down hard around Johnny’s cock. A little pathetic squirt of come shot out as Johnny pulled out a bit to thrust into him again, fucking him through his orgasm. Even after he had come, Johnny continued to use his body in order to earn his own orgasm, causing Taeyong’s eyes to roll to the very back of his head, back bending as he let out a somewhat pained, mostly pleasurable moan through his teeth. 

_ “God,”  _ Taeyong hissed, so overwhelmed but also so in love with how everything felt. 

Not before too long, Johnny was suddenly pulling out of him, his hand flying over the length of his cock. Taeyong sat up a bit on his elbows, forcing himself to muster up the strength to stick his tongue out, welcoming what Johnny was about to give him. He couldn’t help but flinch at little at the first stream of come that shot over his face, landing on the bridge of his nose. The second came dangerously close to his eye, most of the rest landing on his tongue. He scooted a bit closer, hovering underneath the head of Johnny’s cock as he squeezed out the last drop of come onto his tongue. Johnny didn’t particularly taste good but the feeling of swallowing another man’s come was so dirty and euphoric that Taeyong couldn’t help but moan. 

Taeyong collapsed after that, absolutely fucking exhausted. The developers of Grindr had fucking outdone themselves. There was no fucking way that this wasn’t real, Taeyong hadn’t felt something so real in his entire life. 

“Jesus, you’re something else,” Johnny breathed, landing on the bed beside Taeyong who had lifted up a hand to wipe the come from his face. He shifted a bit next to Johnny, breath hitching at the way his pussy throbbed with the slight movement. 

“Same to you,” Taeyong told the other and Johnny laughed fondly. 

“No way that wasn’t real,” Johnny continued, taking the words straight out of Taeyong’s mouth. 

“Fucking  _ right?”  _ Taeyong agreed. “Dude, I haven’t been fucked that good in so long.”

“Pretty sure my dick game is that hard in real life, too,” Johnny told him and Taeyong looked over at him, raising a brow. 

“Yeah?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded. He bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. Taeyong had never once followed through with a Grindr hookup, mostly used the app to sext and receive dick pics but the thought of meeting up with Johnny didn’t sound too bad. Plus, seeing that the app was location based, Johnny couldn’t have been too far, right?

“Where are you?” Johnny questioned.

“Rio Delmar,” Taeyong answered honestly. Johnny seemed to perk up at that.

“Shit, for real?” Johnny asked. “I’m in Capitola.”

Capitola was a good ten or so minutes from Rio Delmar, maybe a half an hour on a bad day. Despite the app depending mostly on one’s location, Taeyong hadn’t expected for Johnny to be so close. Maybe meeting up wouldn’t be so bad. After all, it wasn’t a long drive and wouldn’t require all of the awkwardness that a first-time hookup would. Plus, it had been awhile since Taeyong had scored some real dick.

He opened his mouth to answer, ready to tell Johnny that he completely down for meeting but before he could, everything went dark. His breath seemingly left him and before Taeyong could process anything, he was back in his bedroom, blinking back at Nendo’s face smiling at him from his Saiki K poster across from his bed. He glanced up, surprised to see the face of none other than Dongyoung.

He shifted a little, frowning at how wet his lower half felt. Well, everything may not have been real but he had definitely gotten something out of it. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Taeyong questioned breathlessly. 

“Getting my charger,” Dongyoung told him, holding it up in his hand. “Forgot I had lent it to you.” He hesitated a moment before a smile overtook his face. “Were you trying that new Grindr thing?”

“Oh, my fucking God,” Taeyong whined, climbing off of his bed despite how gross it felt to move to going to push Dongyoung out of his room. “Get the fuck out.”

“I heard you whining from the fucking front door,” Dongyoung teased as Taeyong shoved him out. He turned once he was out, raising a brow. “Who’s Johnny?”

“Go  _ away,”  _ Taeyong hissed before slamming the door in Dongyoung’s face.

“I guess it’s as good as everyone said it was,” Dongyoung called from the other side, causing Taeyong to groan loudly. He walked away laughing. Soon thereafter, Taeyong could hear the sound of his suitcase rolling on the hardwood floors of their apartment, followed by the sound of the front door opening and closing and finally locking. 

Once Dongyoung was gone, Taeyong turned and leaned his back against the door. Dongyoung had ripped him out before he could get any of Johnny’s information. Sure, he knew that he lived in Capitola but so did a good ten thousand other people. 

Fuck. Well, so much for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, my old Twitter account ended up getting suspended for a reason I'm not sure. With that being said, I went ahead and made another one [here](https://www.twitter.com/tybIog) and [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.me/allforyong) that I'm gonna get back into using. Go ahead and give me a follow if you're interested in updates on other/new stories and drop an ask in my Curious Cat inbox if you've got any requests or comments. 
> 
> Also, if you're a little confused about the feature, it's literally just virtual sex except they've tweaked it to make it feel like it's real for both parties. Kind of like VR sex, I guess.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. If it's not up to par with my usual stories I apologize, I've been a little rusty as of late and am trying to get back into the swing of things.


End file.
